Love Crazed
by SGPMM
Summary: It's a triangle fic! Well a-soon-to-become-triangle-fic anyways. It's going to be about Fred/Gene/Suzuka, and in future parts, it's going to be much better and so, read if you like.


Author's Note: Heh, my first Outlaw Star romance! This one happens to be a triangle!It's a Fred/Gene/Suzuka romance triangle. O.o?? Don't get mad at me, any other Outlaw Star couple could possibly work, so don't hunt me down!Bad title as well, ah well…

(Unnecessary) Disclaimer: The owner of Outlaw Star, isn't me, therefore some parts from the episodes written into this fic are not owned by me either, and furthermore, leave me alone.

# Love Crazed

Crisp and fresh as the air had been, the trio consisting of Gene, Jim, and Melfina strolled over to Fred Luo's business store of weapons and equipment.The lethal weaponry was to be for Gene's ship, Gilliam.And so, the story continues with the three entering the shop quite casually.But as soon as Fred gets one teeny-little glimpse at Gene…

"Gene! I'm so glad to see you!"Fred rushes from his desk and gives Gene a big 'ol whale of an embrace.

"Uh-hi-Fred-nice-to-see-you-too."Gene coughed as he was being bounced up and down, as if he was choking and Fred was hugging him in the way to almost perform the Heimlich maneuver except on the opposite side.

"So what would you like today? Weapons, a date, equipment or anything else?"Said Fred who was queerly staring at Gene.

"Just the hardware for a Grappler ship."Gene said backing away.

"Are you sure nothing else?No date or anything?" 

"No nothing else!" Said the straight guy stepping back and putting his hands up.Jim sweat-dropped and Melfina just stood there.

"Oh… All right…" Fred said as if hurt.

"Yeah, well back to business."

"How about a hug before we discuss that?"Fred looked at Gene longingly.

"No! This is business, not social talk."

"Right.Well, what do you need?"

"As I said, equipment for Gilliam, my Grappler ship."

"I see, you know that will cost very much of money, and would you pay me?"

"Yeah.When I make it big."Gene says.

Fred chuckles queerly."In my family, it is the rule that we are reassured by money when are products are sold."

"Yeah, well I can write up a list and can you at least give it an estimate?"

"Why, yes of course."

"All right." Gene, Melfina, and Jim go into the rest of the store and look around for the necessary items.

With a blink of an eye, being unnoticed by the security guards, the beautiful assassin, Suzuka, slips in with caution and is under cover.Wearing a red cape drooping over her traditional kimono, she apathetically walks towards Fred's table.

"You ordered rifles, right?"

"No, I came after you."Her steady voice stated.

"What do you mean?" He looks up from the list.

"I came after you to kill you."

"Who are you?"

The red cape unravels, and visible becomes her face.

Gasps of shock overcome Fred, as he looks at her bewildered and flustered at her appearance.

"I give you five minutes to write out your last letter to the world."She clicks on the camouflaged-looking-timer and watches the blunt, blank expression Fred has.

He just mumbles nonsense, as the time flows off the timer, and she later on calls "One minute left."

"Hey Fred-" Gene interferes to have his head almost slashed off by Suzuka's wooden sword. Gene swept over to his left and held his gun in position. As he tries to shoot at Suzuka, she whacks the gun away from his hands and watches her new found opponent from a little distance away."You shouldn't challenge Gene Starwind to a fight, because you'll end up losing."He took off his yellow metallic cape, dropped it on the floor, and picked up a fairly wide bandit's sword from the wall.

Twilight Suzuka charged as her wooden sword flung in the air, with a great amount of force, it crashed into another power, almost as strong as its own.Gene's white circular power technique was blocking her attack.Soon enough, they heard a sound go off, Suzuka's timer went beeping, and she had cursed at it.

"What's that?"Gene questioned as his white energy disappeared.

"Darn it, I'm too late.Fred Luo, I will get you at the next sunset."As she says that, Gene lowers his gun, Fred whimpers, and she tosses a miniature bomb object at the ceiling.

"Gene! Over here! I'm safe!" He waves his hand behind and below the mangled up desk.

"It's all right now, she's gone."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Gets up, and gets targeted to hug Gene once again.

"No-prob-lem." Gene said as he was getting squeezed.

"You saved me! But please stay with me, Twilight Suzuka will come back for me, and you must protect me."

"What's the deal on her anyway?"

"She is the beautiful assassin, who strikes at sunset, and no man has ever lived through her wrath."

"I see, so under what cost will I have to protect you from her?"

"Anything, anything you want Gene." He said in gaiety.

"Okay, so then the parts for Gilliam, here's the list."Hands the computerized list to Fred."Well, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do about Suzuka?"

"I thought you were protecting me!"

"No, I'm tired, I'm gonna find a hotel."

"But who'll protect me?"

"See ya."

"But-"

"I'll call you when I find a hotel."The gang and Gene walk out to the hovering car.

Outside lurks the legendary Twilight Suzuka, awaiting her prey that is unwary of her presence.She suddenly appears from the darkness and attacks.They fight.

Author's Note:I know it sucks so far.Geez, this is going to damage the story, but this is supposed to be romance, not fighting!Meaning that I won't (but I'm sorry!) go into detail.Okie dokie, well, I'll try to be more "creative" and not copy off the show.But there are gonna be quarrels between Fred and Suzuka over Gene.Heh, should I continue?Well, thanks for reading anyways.NOTE:DO NOT STEAL MY IDEA!I got the TRIANGLE between them FIRST! So don't take it!


End file.
